


Manage Me (Christmas Drabble)

by fuckboyhetfield



Category: Metallica
Genre: Christmas Fanfiction, Drabble, FTM Reader, Gen, Other, Transgender Reader - Freeform, Trigger Warning - Gender Dysphoria, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboyhetfield/pseuds/fuckboyhetfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hands you a special little gift, one you've needed for ages.</p><p>(Reader is FTM Transgender)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manage Me (Christmas Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (Y/EC) = Your Eye Colour

It’s the night before Christmas. You stare at the full-body mirror in your bedroom, pressing your breasts and wishing you weren’t born this way. Dysphoria has consumed you. You observe every last detail of your body – your thin waist, your large breasts, your height – everything seems to be getting on your nerves. You have no way to bind. You don’t have enough money to purchase a binder and the old ‘sports bra’ trick doesn’t seem to work on you. Nobody sees you for who you truly are – they see you as the exact opposite.

You’ve completely run out of options. Tears slowly begin to form in your (Y/EC) eyes. You then hear a voice call from downstairs.

“(Y/N)? Could you come down here for a sec?” the voice shouts to you.

“Yeah, alright, I’m coming,” you reply, quickly drying your tears before heading down the staircase. As you walk down the stairs, you see James, sitting by the fireplace with his legs crossed. Despite the crappy feelings that dwell within you, you smile while sitting opposite him.

“Hey (Y/N). Close your eyes and put out your hands,” he insists. You do as he says and shut your eyelids while placing your hands in a cup position. You then feel his large hands place something in your own. This particular thing feels familiar. You’re able to tell what material this thing is made out of just by feeling it. _Spandex_ , you think to yourself.

“Okay. Open up, now,” James says.

You open your (Y/EC) eyes and look down at your hands, which hold a white piece of clothing. You grab the corners and observe it before slowly tearing up again – this time due to joy.

“A….a binder?” you whisper, trying to conceal the tears. “But how did you—“

“I know about your dysphoria, (Y/N),” James interrupts. “I’ve seen the way you look at yourself in the mirror. I’ve seen the way you grab your boobs and then start to cry. I’ve seen your Facebook statuses about how you no longer want to be a girl. I’ve witnessed your dysphoria, and it breaks my heart.

“Nothing’s ever going to change between us, except for one thing.”

You stare into his blue eyes.

“A couple of years down the line, my girlfriend will be my husband. And I will love him all the same.”


End file.
